Fraternal Love
by Kibou32
Summary: Inuyasha is the unattainable dream by all those girls in high school. Nevertheless, there is one exchange student that will try her damn best to get him, but will Sesshoumaru let her?


Fraternal love

By: HopePoe26

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I, certainly couldn't do this type of work myself, simply because I can't draw shit.

A/N: Inspired from a line that came up on the amine Revolutionary Girl Utena where Kozue apparently shoves her brother's music teacher down a set of stairs because he was coming on to Miki and Jury confronts her so.

-

He knew he was staring. Knew that his current 'bitch' knew it too, but didn't give a damn and as everyone was scared of him, no one; not even the teachers _or_ the principal would dare to question him about it. No one. He couldn't help it. It was his responsibility, his life. His little brother was his soul.

Sure, Inuyasha was no longer a teensy bit of a person. No longer in diapers and no longer needed to be cuddled at night when the night terrors began or when there was a particular terrible thunderstorm at night. No… Inuyasha was not a toddler anymore. He was fifteen. Ten years younger than him and every bit the troublemaker that he had been since he reached his preteen years.

Born of a ningen woman, Inuyasha was a hanyou and by right his mother could've killed him for being illegitimate, but his mother adored him. And since the little pup was left motherless, his mother decided to take him in and throw their father out on the street. He sighed inwardly. If his father had heeded Myouga's advice… there wouldn't have been a reason for him to be here anymore. But, his little brother was his responsibility whether he liked it or not. Before, it had been more like a chore, but the truth was that since the past three months, he couldn't help but try and be near him. That wasn't exactly the truth but, it was what he conveyed to others that would dare question him about it. Not that there were many.

His brother was growing up and he had to admit he didn't like it. Not one bit. His little brother went on dates, was very popular with girls and the boys admired him. His teachers thought he was a good boy and though he was used to doing some pranks on some people, they still adored him. He was truly the golden child.

He waited in the car while Inuyasha said goodbye to his friends and sighed once again.

Once they reached the house, Inuyasha nodded towards his 'date' and ran up the stairs to his room and once again Sesshoumaru was left alone. He felt so cold when he was not in his otouto's presence, and usually used some random girl to warm up, but no one could light a fire in him like his brother did.

He waited until dinner before asking his mother if he could speak to her for a minute and found to his surprise that his mother recruited him to pick someone up from the airport. Someone he would soon find out was going to be his biggest pain in the ass.

Higurashi Kagome was not the typical Japanese girl. She was modest, sweet spoken and quiet. She wasn't shy, but she wasn't loud either. She was beautiful with her dark wavy hair and her black eyes. But what Sesshoumaru didn't like was how once she met his little brother, she took an immediate liking to him, how whenever he wasn't looking would blink innocently at _him _and make his little brother sigh like a pathetic fool in love. She had set up a trap and his little brother had fallen onto it like a moth to a flame.

He hated her with a passion, something that even _he_ had thought utterly impossible – not because he was incapable of hate, but because the heat that was produced by this hate – this _passion _was something he thought himself to be incapable of. Thought to himself numerous times on how to kill her without anyone finding out if it were him. But even as he found himself wanting to throttle her, he couldn't make the effort of actually carrying out his plan, because… because he would get his little brother upset. And his tears were something he could not… **_would not_** risk letting them run free. Inuyasha meant the world to him and if he could stop the tears that would surely fall free if he were to harm the baka onna, then he would. No matter how much he'd hate it so.

Monday morning didn't come soon enough as Kagome soon found out. The Taisho brothers were two completely different people. Sesshoumaru was an icy bastard. She could not deny that. She couldn't even begin to try to be nice about it. He was gorgeous, handsome in a devilish sort of way, but; he was colder than ice. And let's not forget that while he was civil towards her, he was nowhere near gentlemanly enough to forget that he had given her the silent treatment since the very first time they met.

On the other hand, Inuyasha was a sweetheart. He was such a nice _cute_ guy that when he said hello, she wanted to hug him with all her might. His golden eyes were the most warmest eyes she had ever met and although he was a bit shorter than his brother, he seemed to be such a heartthrob that she was sure he had every girl in high school following him. She felt that she immediately clicked in with him so much that she was willing to bet that he would be the perfect summer love affair, the one she kept dreaming about.

Oh, it wasn't as if she was _that_ innocent. No… by all means she had had some sort of experience with guys back in her hometown. It was just that her current boyfriend Hojo was just too gentle, too shy and she wanted someone like Inuyasha by her side… for as long as she were to stay in America. That is if she could get the annoying cold blooded bakayarou that was Inuyasha's brother out of the way.

By the next tuesday she found out something utterly and completely disturbing. She had made friends with a couple of girls and asked around about the son of her surrogate mother – so to speak – and was appalled to find that none of the girls had ever gone second base with the so very famous Inuyasha. He was the star leader in the football team, the swimming team, the baseball team and even the wrestling team! He was vice-president of the student council next to a girl who was called the princess of all the nerds all together. He was the teacher's pet and no one hated him for it! He was popular even with the college girls! The whole town loved him!

There was one glitch however. No girl was allowed to be in a relationship with him. Why?

Sesshoumaru. If Sesshoumaru met the girl Inuyasha was about to date, any little dirty secret that she had would be exposed to the whole high school. The only girl who had ever managed to date Inuyasha for more than a few days, had been Kikyo and it was only because she was about to leave for college in some other state. It seemed that this girl had never felt intimidated by Sesshoumaru and he had somewhat respected that.

As rumors went, Inuyasha was completely devastated by her leave. Once summer was over, they saw the same gorgeous athletic smart and funny guy that they all liked and even loved.

No one heard of Kikyo ever again though.

Kagome began to wonder though, why was Sesshoumaru so overprotective of his little brother. After all, his behavior towards Inuyasha was not the most brotherly thing that she had ever seen. He was rude, cold and sometimes really cruel towards his little brother. And even when he was civil to him, he was sarcastic. She had even seen him hit his brother on the head for some funny remark on his behalf.

She thought – at first­ – that she could relate to Sesshoumaru about the annoyances of having a baby brother 'cause she had one of her own. But she never treated Souta the way Sesshoumaru did to Inuyasha. And whenever her brother thought that she was being unjust to him, he'd protest. But Inuyasha… he didn't even say a thing. Didn't back mouthed his brother or called him a bastard.

Didn't complain whenever his brother treated him – in her opinion – unjustly. Something she could not understand at all and vowed to get some answers soon.

Sesshoumaru made Kagura leave his house at exactly twenty minutes after they had sex. Told her that he'd call her and nodded every time she said something like 'I love you' or 'You're the best guy I've ever had'. But that was it… he never could commit to any of them. Although… there had been one dame that he _had_ wanted a bit more than his little brother. And that woman was dead now. Plane crash. Unfortunate for her, she was a really intelligent and gorgeous woman; who in the space of seven months had made his little brother fall truly in love with her. Problem was that, she was eighteen; his brother then had been only twelve.

Of course, Kikyo humored him. Let him take her on 'dates' and even let him touch her. Poor Inuyasha had not known what to do with a girl who was six years older than him. And Sesshoumaru – ever the dutiful brother – had taught him how to make her cry out in ecstasy without the messiness of sex.

But… when _he _finally understood the truth – Sesshoumaru didn't like to say it so and admit he had been conned – as of the reason why Kikyo had let him touch her in front of her so called boyfriend… he was enraged. The conniving bitch had played Inuyasha good and him… she expected Inuyasha to bed her and get it over with. But he didn't, Inuyasha had been such a willful puppy, but then he hadn't and that made Sesshoumaru very glad. Because once she had gotten her scholarship – his mother's influence to get her out of the States as soon as possible – Inuyasha had cried.

It had been all a scam. And Inuyasha had been devastated to learn that his first love had cheated him. Had abused of his naivety and his dreams of love to obtain something out of him, a scholarship abroad and when she got what she wanted, she had made it seem as if their time together was worth nothing. As if he and his affections for her meant nothing. He had cried. In his shoulder for days.

And Sesshoumaru had been just about to go over to wherever she were and snap her neck for hurting his little brother. But his mother stopped him, she said there had been an accident. For a moment he had thought – it _had_ crossed his mind – that she had it setup, like his idiot father's death. But no, it was just a mere coincidence. There was a storm, the plane crashed in the ocean… struck by lighting. He guessed that the bitch got her punishment for playing with a little boy's heart.

Ever since then, Sesshoumaru took care in what girl tried to worm her way into his brother's good graces. He didn't threaten them per say, but he did mentioned some selected words that got them running at the second date. And his brother never ever asked a girl out twice. It was as if he knew that all of them were looking for something more… something that might not be worth a lot to him, but in the end if he ever got too attached to any of them, he could find himself in a lot of pain.

So Inuyasha was the unattainable dream. And for that, Sesshoumaru was grateful. He prayed that no one ever could cross the steel wall that Inuyasha had erected around his heart. No one else except him. And he was going to make certain that no one ever tried.

Two weeks after she had arrived, Kagome decided to have a talk to the people that were around Inuyasha during the day at school, see if she could learn something else about her beautiful housemate. She befriended Rin. The president of the Student Council and found her to be a great person even if her fashion sense sucked.

But after a whole week of hanging out with her, she quickly understood that while Rin spent a couple of hours a week with Inuyasha, she knew nothing of the person she was dealing with. Only that he was a sweetheart with her always and he never made fun of her at all.

Made quick friends with one of his teammates and found zip. Absolutely nothing but the greatest praise for such a wonderful teammate and on and on. Talked to his teachers and like the people before them, nothing. Not a single complain. Went to the library and found nothing about him. And when she thought all was lost, there it was… Inuyasha's real mother was dead. Mrs. Taisho was _not_ his mother.

"Inuyasha?" – she knocked lightly on his door afraid that if she raised her voice a tiny notch, the arrogant bastard would come over and check it out.

He opened the door softly, his hair a mess and his golden eyes looked sleepy. Tried to wash away the sleeping 'dust' that Morpheus had spread over his eyes and looked at her twice before blinking twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"What is it?" – he didn't look at her attire which disappointed her a little bit. She _had _wanted him to notice that what she was wearing wasn't the typical nightgown.

"I was wondering if we could talk… I… couldn't sleep." – she sounded sheepish, but there was a giddy edge to her voice. She would finally be able to see his room and carry out her fantasy.

She found to be utterly disappointed once again when instead of opening the door for her to go in, he stepped out and said that maybe they should go for a walk. She nodded and off they went.

They talked of school and other stuff, and she found herself liking him even more. And finally, she dared to ask him of his mother. The question clearly startled him, for he was sure that she had met her at dinner a few nights ago. But then – just when she was ready to tell him of the fact that his real mother had died giving birth to him – his eyes went cloudy with sadness and he told her of the mother he never knew. Went as far as telling her of the father he had only met once and never seen again – due to a car crash – and finished saying that he would love both his parents even if he had never met them for as long as he lived, but that his family was with Sesshoumaru and Mrs. Taisho. And that he loved his second mother very much.

And once again, they were walking back into the house. He kissed her forehead goodnight and then went into his brother's room. This shocked her a lot, for what could Inuyasha do in Sesshoumaru's room at such a late hour? Waited with locked breath to hear something, but soon found herself going to sleep even before Inuyasha made his way back to his own room. If he ever did at all.

By Saturday, Kagome could take no more. She had to know. Why was Inuyasha so unavailable to girls? She decided to ask the mother… after all… Mrs. Taisho had always expressed it to her that should she have any question, she should come to her with no feeling of embarrassment. But she felt ashamed to talk of this… turned on her heel and left.

On Sunday, she could not believe her eyes. It was midnight and she wasn't supposed to be awake, but she found Sesshoumaru **_Kissing_** Inuyasha. With so much passion that it left her trembling even if she were a good distance from them. What was going on?! She asked herself. Was Sesshoumaru coercing his brother to something that Inuyasha was powerless to stop? If so, she was going to confront the man first thing in the morning.

On Monday, she was surprised to see only two people awaiting her in the living room. She realized she had overslept. Something that wasn't such a good thing for her to do if she wanted answers from the cold bastard that was calmly sitting in the living room drinking tea with his mother.

Unless the lady of the house had no idea what was going on with her two sons, she should tread lightly. Sesshoumaru offered – the hypocrite son of a bitch – to take her to school.

"Say the truth Bastard!" – she yelled at him once they were a safe distance from the house.

"What truth? Are you feeling well?" – he inquired politely.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! You're manipulating your brother into incest!" – she yelled at him and didn't see that he wasn't taking the usual route to school.

"Incest?" – he asked again.

Took her at least 50 to 100 insults for her to realize they had stopped and were currently parked in a deserted space just outside the main highway. She forced herself to be brave and stay put on her own ground.

"If you mean the kiss that you witnessed last night, then you are speaking of things you know nothing of."

"That is utterly and truthfully wrong!! How can you take advantage of him like that, it's despicable!" – she cried out and found to her amazement that he was utterly and completely amused.

"In human terms… yes. Incest is wrong, disgusting, despicable and stands completely out of everything they teach in sunday school, right?"

"Human terms?" – she stuttered out.

"If you were somewhat special, you would've noticed that while my mother seems like she should be in her late 50s, she looks like she is in her early 20s. You would also have noticed that Inuyasha is a half demon. And furthermore, you'd have noticed that I am a full blooded demon."

"You are so delusional!" – she cried out although she was feeling a little unnerved by the information she was being given.

"I'm not. You are on the other hand. You have yearned for the perfect guy to go to bed with, yes?" – looking into her wide brown eyes he continued: "So why not my brother? Why can't he be yours? Why can't you have him. I'm sure you've heard of Kikyo. She made my brother cry. Made him hurt so much that it took everything in my mother's power to get him over it. His heart was crushed. Did you know that? And he vowed that he would never **ever** fall in love again."

She sat in silence wondering if perhaps he was going to kill her now… was she going to be exposed like the other girls who tried and failed?

"So… what are you going to do to me?" – she asked tremulously, very scared of what could happen.

"Nothing. I don't have to do anything to you. You have annoyed me from the very beginning that I met you. But I think the best way to let you down on what you thought was an easy lay, is for my brother to tell you the truth of our relationship in front of my mother."

She was very scared. Knowing she lived for the next couple of days – she was due to leave America on the next week – on a house that was filled with people who could completely humiliate and _hurt_ her did not make her feel safe anymore. She stood in front of the lady of the house in her pajamas whilst Sesshoumaru sat across from her looking incredibly bored.

"It has come to my attention that you have tried to pursue my son." – Inazumi – Sesshoumaru's mother – said. Her voice was icy and serious.

"I…" – tried to explain herself but was silent when the door opened to the hand of Inuyasha. Wearing white jeans and a white t-shirt and it was then she noticed the doggie ears on top of his head.

"Yasha?" – Sesshoumaru drawled and what she thought was her true hero, closed the door behind him and locked it.

"What is going on in here mother?" – he asked. She exhaled – once again hoping that he'd come over to save her – and was utterly surprised to see him sit – not in the chair opposite of his brother, but on his brother's lap.

"Our little guest here thought you were someone she could play with. And Sesshoumaru has told me she has seen you two kiss. Would you tell her the truth of your relationship with your brother? She doesn't seem to believe that you want 'this'."

Her eyes pleaded him to say no. To tell her that she was right, but he did no such thing.

"Sesshoumaru is my mate and I love him. I thought once – like you – that it was wrong for me to have a romantic relationship with him, but after… after Kikyo it became very clear to me that I could never be able to marry a girl." – she then saw him look over to his brother's eyes and felt utterly repulsed.

He was saying the truth. Human hang ups be damned. Inuyasha might've been one or two years younger than her, but he was certain of what he wanted. He wasn't being coerced into doing anything and he was fully conscious of what he was doing.

Her heart shattered. Completely.

Her pride soon followed when the lady of the house told Inuyasha to leave and go back to his room, for she didn't want him to have nightmares of what was about to happen.

She made Kagome undress herself completely. Standing completely nude in front of two dangerous youkai made her blush and tremble and couldn't even form a word even to save her soul. She thought the woman would make her oldest son fuck her into oblivion, but she was surprised when all she did was take pictures. A servant came in soon after the flashes stopped, and shaved her pubic hair completely. If she was embarrassed when the photo shoot started, she was red as ever when she found a guy shaving her most intimate parts.

And the punishment didn't end there, she watched as Sesshoumaru sat across the room and did nothing while his mother spanked her, made her wet herself when the – ugly – servant started sucking her nipples. And by the end of the night, she felt dirty and used.

Inuyasha stood in the door terminal watching as Kagome struggled to compose herself. He felt truly sorry for her. Whatever his mother had done to her, must have surely broken her completely. She was nervous as hell and he knew without a doubt that she'd need psychiatric help once she were back to Japan.

"I hope you have a safe trip Kagome. It was nice knowing you." – and then he turned on his heel and never looked back.

The End.


End file.
